1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to computer network security, and more particularly to methods and systems for controlling dynamic computer networks that maneuver to defeat malicious attacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The central weakness of current cyber infrastructure is its static nature. Assets receive permanent or infrequently-changing identifications, allowing adversaries nearly unlimited time to probe networks, map and exploit vulnerabilities. Additionally, data traveling between these fixed entities can be captured and attributed. The current approach to cyber security places technologies such as firewalls and intrusion detection systems around fixed assets, and uses encryption to protect data en route. However, this traditional approach is fundamentally flawed because it provides a fixed target for attackers. In today's globally connected communications infrastructure, static networks are vulnerable networks.
The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) Information Assurance (IA) Program has performed initial research in the area of dynamic network defense. A technique was developed under the Information Assurance Program to dynamically reassign Internet protocol (IP) address space feeding into a pre-designated network enclave for the purpose of confusing any would-be adversaries observing the network. This technique is called dynamic network address transformation (DYNAT). An overview of the DYNAT technology was presented in a published paper by DARPA entitled Dynamic Approaches to Thwart Adversary Intelligence (2001).